User talk:Safetyninja1569
Welcome Hello Hi there and thanks for the welcome, I was guessing this wiki wasn't very active and would gladly contribute to it with you. I'm going to do a quick play through of 1 and 2 to get some screen shots of some of the monsters and find their stats. Have a good day/night :) Spleepoppetween 16:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Got a question Hey again I tried to add an info box to a page I made and I can't seem to get it working, it just tells me it doesn't exsist but I see other pages have them. Have you added a info box and if you have can you tell me how you did it I can't getting it working on this wiki for some reason. Thanks, Spleepoppetween 19:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I'll be sure to try it out, and no problem I'm glad I can help Breath of Fire is such an underrated game I've only played the first two but I love the games I'm just glad I'm not the only one active on this wiki :) Hey Hi, I was wondering if this wiki had an active admin but he hasn't been around for a little while so maybe if we keep this up we could run for admin ship ;D but then again he might make a come back so I can't be so sure. Thanks again for the help with info box and if I need anymore help I'll be sure to ask you. Spleepoppetween 06:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem I like helping out with this wiki :) the wizard of karma and the great bird I had to look up on google I think theres a lot more of those pics if you look up the right things, for the wizard I just looked up wirard of karma breath of fire and for the great bird I looked up Breath of fire nina great bird. If I come across anymore I'll put them on I don't think there hard to find. The others I put on are just screen shots I took because finding pics of the monsters are hard and it's easier just to do that. Spleepoppetween 18:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Heres a link Hi I found a site that has a bunch of those character drawings you were asking about http://www.dragon-tear.net/gallery/bof/ I hope this helps. Spleepoppetween 19:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :) Seeing as those pics I found are charater artworks there must but way more then just those ones, you probably just have to look in the right places. My schedual has been pretty slow and blank the past week so I got a lot of spare time and I`ll try to help out more when I got a moment. If I come across any more sites with nice pics like those I`ll let you know. Spleepoppetween 06:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Found the guy So I found the guy was talking about his name is Kirkburn and I left him a message seeing if he could help us spice up this wiki. I hope he can help us with this it would be nice. Spleepoppetween 06:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I got more info Kirkburn told me to write to some sort of help contact on the wikia community so I did asking if they could help improve the wiki. I should get a response in a few day, so till then we'll just keep going at adding stuff. Spleepoppetween 19:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Found some more Hey I think I found a gold mine of character artworks here: http://www.creativeuncut.com/artbof.html and here: http://lvls.wordpress.com/imagery/breath-of-fire-imagery/ I can't to seem to find any more artwork of towns but I'm sure there is it's just hard to find. If I come across anymore I'll let you know. Spleepoppetween 01:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi again No problem, I'll be on the look out for some more, if you need any screenshots of certain things just ask and I'll get them for you. I also got a great response from wiki support: Trella Rath, Aug-24 05:18 pm (UTC): Greetings Meghan! Thank you for contacting Wikia! That's awesome that you guys have been working on the Breath of Fire Wiki! I remember playing BoF a long, long time ago. It's great that the series is still around! :) It looks like your wiki would be a great candidate for our Content Team! Please read the instructions and then leave a message on the talk page of this article: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/Requests In addition, be sure to check out the Founder and Admin forums, where you can help promote your wiki and attract more editors! http://on.wikia.com/forums Once you're feeling confident about your wiki, you can apply for a Wikia spotlight on the talk page for this article: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Spotlights It is important to meet all of the criteria before you apply. Thanks again for contacting Wikia and happy editing! Best, Trella Trella Rath Wikia Community Support Spleepoppetween 17:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you help with this? Hi I'm wondering if you could help with improving some stubs so we can unlable them as stubs, most of them I believe are places and you've been doing a lot of towns and you seem to know what to write about them. It would be a big help one of the things needed to get help from the content team we have to cut down on stubs, I've been doing some but I don't really know what to say about places and I thought you would be better doing towns. I sent a message to the content team and before they check the wiki out and tell us what we need to do to get help I thought it would be a good Idea to start on stubs seeing as this wiki has a lot. Thanks a lot, Spleepoppetween 22:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for helping out with the stubs we don`t need them all done but we can only have a certain number of them for someone to come and help us. About 4 and 5 I could probably find somewhere to download it, I have 1 and 2 on my computer just to take screenshots seeing as I`m pretty sure I can`t do it with my snes. My friend has 3 and 4 on their computer and they sent me a copy of both I just have to get a psx emulator to play them. And 5 I found a guy whos was selling a bunch of ps2 game and to my surprise they have 5, so I emailed them and I`m getting it of him sometime next week. For now don`t worry about major stubs from 4 and 5. If theres a large chunk of stub from 4 and 5 left over we could try to see if we could find anthing about them on google. Right now focus on the we know and we`ll go back to them later. Another thing is uncategorized pages, we`re not supposed to have any to get help, but I can`t find any so far. If we do they will alert me about them and tell us to put them in categories, so if you see any lacking them add some. Thanks, Spleepoppetween 04:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC)